couldn't be happier
by sanickerz
Summary: a journey of the life between england and america during englands pregnancy. he couldnt be happier. he was going to be a daddy! warning: rate M for MPREG. my first time doing this. review pls? ;) COMPLETE.


**AN: YO! Welcome back deviants! Happy to see you decided to read my story. I was in a happy go lucky mood so I wanted to do something with America and England starting a family. I don't know I just really liked the idea. Well! Before I ramble, I hope you enjoy~! Let's get this show on the road! OF COURSE THERE IS A SURPRISE FOR YOU AT THE END. CHECK THE LINK **

**WARNING: MPREG**

* * *

**Couldn't be happier**

Rain, rain and even more rain. It just never stopped raining in London now did it? It was okay though, for America and England were snuggled up on the sofa, hot cups of cocoa in hand and warm blankets covering them. They were watching a comedy movie, crying out in fits of giggles and laughter.

"Hahaha! Is this guy serious!?" America laughed out, holding his stomach in pain from laughing too much.

"I know right!" England laughed alongside him.

Despite the rain, they were having a joyous time together. Watching comedy movies, laughing, but why not? They were married after all and had a baby on the way. They found out 8 months ago. After his continuous morning sicknesses and weird cravings, England, despite it all, went to the doctor, where he and America were informed of his pregnancy and congratulated. Yes, America remembered that day like it was yesterday. A smile grew on his lips with the thought of him being a daddy. He was so happy. He looked over at England who was still laughing at the movie until he threw his attention towards him.

"What's the matter, love?" England asked

"Nothing, just thinking..." he chuckled. "I'm going to be a daddy" a sincere smile lingered on his lips.

England just smiled and laid his head on America's shoulders. America put his arms around England's waist where his hand laid on his growing stomach.

"I can't wait for my lil man to be welcomed into the world..."

England looked up at him. He truly was happy. He remembered the nights from past months when America would kiss his stomach and talk to their baby. he talked on for hours of how they would go to the beach and play in the sand, go to festivals and win prizes, learn to ride a bike, then kiss the 'boo-boo' away when he fell off from said bike, learn to play video games, annoy 'mama' when he was doing something important, he just talked about everything. It was cute. They were both happy and couldn't wait for their baby to be brought into the world.

"He will be here soon..." England chuckled.

As of now, they continued to cuddle and watch movies until the rains magic made them tired enough to haul off to bed.

****a few weeks later****

**3:52 a.m.**

"AH! A-AMERICA! W-WAKE UP! Hah...hah" England panted. He was sweating, his body shaking and his stomach was in intense pain. He shook America abruptly causing him to stir in his wake.

"Hmm...Huh? W-wha?" he wiped the cold out his eyes.

"AH! T-THE BABY AMERICA! I-I THINK IT'S TIME!" America's eyes opened in shock. he quickly turned on the side lamp, clumsily hopped on his feet to find his pants and as fast as he could, helped England down the stairs , grabbed his car keys and ran to the car. He did not bother putting on a jacket or proper footwear for that matter. His baby was about to be born. He quickly reversed out the drive way and drove as fast as he could (without any traffic violations as possible) to the nearest hospital. With England in his arms, he burst through the double doors.

"I NEED A NURSE!" he yelled. Just as quickly 3 nurses came running to his side.

"My husband (wife?) Is about to give birth" he panted. Surprisingly, they hurriedly had England on the hospital stretcher and on his way to the emergency room. America ran by his side, England squeezing his hand and screaming in pain.

"Don't worry baby. I'm right here. You're going to be fine..." said America. In no time, they were in the emergency room where the doctor was preparing England for his C-section. By this time England was screaming in pain, calling out for America and crying.

"AMERICA! HAH! HAH...AAAH!" England cried. The nurses allowed America to be next to England and hold his hand. He tried his best to help England through this.

"I'm here baby, I'm here. You're going to be fine..."

* * *

Friday morning. The sun was shining high in the sky; the skies were blue with not a single cloud in sight.

"Okay Charlie! Come to mama!" England cooed. A smile placed on his face.

It's been 2 years since Charlie was born and now he was in a central park with daddy America and mama England having a picnic and learning to walk. America stood cautiously behind him incase his baby were to fall.

"Go on Charlie, go to mama" America cheered. England held out both arms towards Charlie and Charlie did the same. Slowly he took one unsteady step, and then another, then another and pretty soon he was walking towards England

"He's doing it! My baby is walking!" England gasped. America looked on, a look of disbelief on his face.

"He's doing it..." he whispered to himself. His face went from shocked to an overbearing happiness when he finally realized that his baby was walking. With his last step Charlie made it to England. England quickly lifted him up and kissed him, giving him praise as America made his way towards them.

"You did it Charlie! Mama and daddy are so proud of you! "He kissed his face and hugged him tight.

"M...ma...mama!" Charlie giggled. Silence quickly came between the two. Both looking at each other in disbelief before looking down at Charlie.

"Mama!" Charlie giggled again.

"Oh my- ...a-America! He just said his first word!" he cheered with tears in his eyes. America overcome with joy jumped up.

"Atta' boy Charlie! You're so smart!" he cheered.

They continued to cheer and celebrate 2 of their most memorable moments. Charlie's first steps and his first word. Their life was so perfect. They had a beautiful baby boy who had brung even more joy and happiness into their lives, their relationship was strong and bound by love, and quite truthfully they couldn't be happier...

**THE END**

**~SANICKERZ (^. ^)/**

* * *

**AN: SO! This was my first mpreg story ever. I feel I did pretty well on this. But how about you guys? Did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Tell me! REVIEWS ARE AWESOME! YOUR SURPRISE IS IN THE LINK. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**LINK: image/25296988675 ( crossbonesandstripes .tumblr ) - type this infront of link**


End file.
